The Moon Pack
by wolffreak51
Summary: Starlight a 14 year old gril sets out on a crazy journey to start a new pack. She meets new friends and foes along the way. I own all the people in this story. Rated T for mild language, mild violence, and soft vore. Please R
1. tail of the moon

It was a beautiful day out in Anatoepia like any other. I was walking with my friend Nieche on my shoulder. "Hey Starlight where are going?" she asked. "Well I was told to go Moon Lake," I replied. "Let me guess, the Star pack wants to talk to you." "Yup that's all I know." I walked up to a small lake.

I set her on the ground. "Stay here, I will be back in a little bit," I said. "Ok but, don't be gone long Starlight," she said in a somewhat scared tone. I gave her a gentle lick and smiled at her. "Don't worry I will be back soon." I walk up to the lake and jumped in. "Man I scares me when she does that," she shuddered.

I closed my eyes, two wolves appear in front of me. "Mother, Father, it's good to see you again." I said happily. "It is good to see you too, my dear," Staru replied. "Same here, Starlight," Chetchu said. "Why is it that you wanted to see me?" I asked. "Well, we chose you for something very special my dear," Staru said.

"What's that?" I asked in wonder. "You're the alpha wolf of the moon pack," she said. My eyes went wide. "What I can't be an alpha of anything," I said all most crying. "Now my dear there is no need to cry," Chetchu said. "But, I am the protector. Not the alpha of some pack," I cried. "We know my dear."

Nieche was sitting on shore waiting for me. A large shadow covers her. She looks up and screams, "Starlight, help." My eyes bolt open and I swim to the surface. I saw a purple wolf happily licking its lips and I could her muffled screams coming form with its body. I stared to growl at the wolf. The wolf turn around to see me standing there growling at her.

"Oh hello there I didn't see you. May I ask what your name is?" she said in a cheerful voice. "Where is my friend?" I snapped at her. "Huh what do you mean?" she asked confused. I was starting to get very angry. The wolf started panting happily. This put me over the peek. "YOU ATE MY BEST AND ONLY FRIEND," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She looked at me with fear and sorrow. The wolf backed up a little bit from me and coughed Nieche back up. She ran to me crying in fear. I picked up my friend and hugged her gently. I glared at the other wolf. "Don't you dare come near her or me again? Do you understand?" I snarled at her.

She started to cry. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eat her. I was just so hungry that's all." I started to calm down a little bit. "Well ok I see why you did this, but please next time just ask," I said. Her ears perk up at this. "Starlight," Nieche wined. "Aw come on, can't you take a joke?" I laughed.

"Not funny Starlight," she growled at me. I just laughed. "Wait did she just say that your name was Starlight?" the wolf asked in wonder. "Yeah, why?" Her eyes went wide. "Oh, Guardian of the Stars, it's a great honor to meet you," she said bowing her head. "Whoa hey there's no need for all of this," I said flicking my ears.

She looks back up at me. "My name is Moon-Tail. I was sent you here to find you," she said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Well the Star pack said that you were the alpha of the Moon pack and well they went me to join." I slapped my face. "Again with pack stuff," I thought annoyed. Nieche was just sitting, listening to what was going on.

She heard something in the trees and turned around. A man that appeared to be in his twenty's come and knocks me to the ground. "Ahh what the hell?!" I turn around to see that he was holding my small friend tightly in his grasp. "Starlight help me," she screamed in total fear. I was about to get up and go after him, but he sent a gust of wind at me knocking me back down.

When got back up he was gone. "Damn not this again," I snarled. Tears were starting to from in my eyes. "Miss Starlight what wrong?" Moon-Tail asked worried. "That man took my best friend," I said crying in anger. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Well we'd better something about it," she said to me. "Yeah I better cause if she gets hurt I am so kicking that guys ass," I growled.

She looked at me weird. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," she said. "Ok whatever." I get down on all fours and change into a silver wolf with gold eyes and the tip of my tail white with a small sliver star. I start to run in the direction that I saw the man at. "Hey Starlight, will you wait?" I turned to see coming right up by me. "Look Nieche is my friend and going to save her. You stay here it's too much danger that you can handle," I said.

"Look I am coming and you can't stop me," she in a brave tone. I growled annoyed, "fine you can come, but stay out of my way." She smiled, "you can count on me, Starlight." "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." We both started to run. "Starlight I'm starting to tried, can we please take as rest?" she wined after a good five hours of running. "Fine, let's look for some place for the night."

We came up to a cave. "Well this like a nice place to stay," she said cheerfully. I nod and say nothing. She looks at me in a sad way. "You miss your friend don't you Starlight?" she said looking down. "Yeah I do," I said changing back into a human. Her ear fall down and she walks into the cave. I fallow her and lay down.

I look at the cave walls and start to cry. Moon-Tail notices that I was crying. She gets up, walks over to me and licks away my tears. "Starlight will get your friend back, I'm sure of it." "It's that," I sobbed, "I just hope that she is ok." She looks outside; the sun was starting to set. "Get some sleep Starlight. You'll need it," she said laid down by me. I started to drift off as well.

The next morning I woke up to a loud scream. I bolted up to a large gold dragon holding Moon-tail. I was surprise to see her in human form. "Please put me down," she cried in fear. "Hmm let me think. No," he smiled. She starts to struggle to bake free. He laughs at her and tosses her into his mouth.

"NO PLEASE LET ME OUT. STARLIGHT HELP," she screams. He licks her for a bit and then swallows her whole. She screams as she travels down his throat. "Mmm that was good," he purred. The dragon looks up to see me just lying there. "Well hello there again, Starlight. Don't you look tasty this morning," he grins. I was about to get up and run, but he pinned me to the ground.

"Please Light Flame, I don't have time for this," I said looking into his deep blue eyes. "Well too bad." He picked me up and threw into his mouth. "Let out if here," I growled trying to open his jaws. He grinned and pushed me to the roof of his mouth. I growled and started to claw at the roof of mouth. He started to lick me all over. "LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU ASS HOLE," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He grins and tilts his head back. I was sliding back towards his throat. He swallows with a loud gulp. I claw and scratch at his throat trying to get back up. I soon landed in his stomach. Moon-Tail crawled over to me. "Starlight are you ok?" she in a worried tone. "Yeah I'm fine, just very piss off," I growl at Light flame.

"Well Starlight, I ate the two of you for a reason," his boomed around us. "Why is that?" Moon tail asked him. "Well heard what happen two the two of you and well I want help." "Then why did you eat us?" I asked. "To make you easier to carry that's why." "Well thanks," I said sarcastically. 'No problem," he laughed.

I just growled annoyed. He walks out of the cave and takes fight. I fall back and Moon- Tail falls on to me. "Oww that hurt," I said rubbing my head. He laughs at me. "Hey do you know where you're going?" Moon-Tail asked. "Yes, I seen the man taking you friend to somewhere Starlight," he said. "Good I finally going to save my friend and get this over with," I growled low.

"You mean that you don't want to join the moon pack?" she whimpered." Well hell yeah, I want to make the moon pack. I'm just freaking out about my friend that's all," I replied. She came up and gave me a tight hug. "Rrr…Moon-Tail…to…tight," I coughed. "Sorry about that Starlight," she laughed weakly.

We soon felt that Light Flame had taken a stop. "Well were here," he said. "Great then let us out," I said. "Pushy, pushy," he starts to coughed us out. Soon he spit us out. "Eww, this is so gross," Moon-tail said shacking herself off. "Ahh you'll get used to it," I laughed. I turned and saw a strange looking building that was be hide us. "This must be the place," I thought.

"Thanks for the ride Light Flame. I will pay you with anything you want," I said looking up at him. He lowered his head and gave me a lick. "You know what I want," he said smiling. "Ok, but not now. I got to save my friend." He nodded and took flight. "Well what did he want?" Moon-Tail asked.

We run into the building. It was the strangest place that I have ever seen. The same man that I saw before was doing something with his back turned. "Hey ass hole, be hide you," I growled. The man turned to see me and Moon-Tail standing there. "Well, well, well, look who we have here," he smiled evilly at me. I just growled at him.

"Where's my friend?" I growled looking very pissed off. "You mean her," points to a cage holding my small friend in it. Nieche looks up to see me and Moon-tail. "Starlight please help me?!" she screams. I looked at her then the man. "You have some damn nerve taking my friend like that," I growled at him.

"There is a reason that I took her," he said. "Why is that?" I growled. "This is why." He takes out a strange looking gun and aims it at me. I started to back away. "You're not going any were huwolf," he smiled evilly. He shot a beam of black light at me. I let out a painful scream and start to shrink down. The next thing I know was I three inches high.

"Damn not again," I said looking around. I started to run, but the man picked me up and bought me to eye level. "I believe that I never told you my name," he said with an evil tone in his voice. I glared at him. "As if I care," I snarled at him. "My name is Dr. Blake and I have always wanted to meet you," he said grinning evilly.

Moon-tail snarled at him, "let her go." "Fine if you want me too." He tosses me into his mouth. "STARLIGHT," both Nieche and Moon-tail screamed at once. I tried to get his mouth open, but he pushed up to the roof his mouth and hard. I moan a little bit cause of the pain and felt that I was sliding back towards his throat.

I let out a scream of fear and the mark on my tail started to glow with a beautiful white light. He swallowed. "Mmm that little huwolf was very tasty," he said grinning widely. I tried to claw my way back up, but it was no use. Moon-tail out a low growl, charges at him, and knocks him to the ground. "Let my friend go," she growls at him.

He pushes Moon-tail off and grabs her by the hair. She starts screaming in pain and try's make him let go her. He throws her in a cage and locks it. I soon was in his stomach. I was fine, but sicken at the fact I was eaten alive by force. I said nothing or did anything. "I got to think of something get to out here," I thought.

"My form of air," I thought happily, "I'll use that." I turn in to wolf and changed into air and flew out of his stomach. He felt something going on inside him. The next thing is that I am out and back to my normal size. I change back into a human. "How did you escape?!" he growled. I said nothing and charged at him.

He moves out of the way and I miss. I bought out my keyblade and slashed at him. He fell to the ground. "Damn, you fight well for a girl," he laughed evilly. I growled and put my keyblade in front of his face. "Don't test me," I growled at him. He looked deep into my gold eyes and started to feel sleepy. He fell to the ground asleep.

"Well that took care of that." I ran over to the cages and unlocked them. Moon-tail looked at me, "thanks Starlight." I smiled and pick up Nieche. She nuzzled happily into me. I giggled and smiled down at her. Then Staru and Chetchu came up to us. "Hello, Moon-tail and Starlight," Staru said looking at both of us.

Moon-tail bows, "Hello Staru and Chetche leaders of the Star pack." "Yes hello you two," Chetchu said. "We have something for you Moon-Tail," both of them say. "What is it, if I may?" she asks them. "Hold out your hand," Staru said. Moon-tail holds out her hand and a keyblade come out in plain sight. "A keyblade just like Starlight has," she replied.

"Th-thank you for this very much," Moon-tail said shocked. They were gone. "Well we'd better get out of here," I said. We ran out of the building. Light Flame was sitting waiting for us. "Well," he said smiling at us. "Fine go ahead and do it," I sighed. He smiled and grabbed Moon-tail. "Whoa hey, what are doing?" she asked. He just smiles and tosses her into his mouth. "Not again," she wines.

He licks her for a bit then swallows her. I just stand there waiting. He picks me up next and tosses me into his mouth. He licks me for a bit then swallows me. I land into his stomach. Moon-tail looks at me. "Why did he eat us?" she asks me. "Don't know, he just likes to eat me and I am fine with it," I say back.

He flew back to his cave and lays down. "Well you three get some rest and I'll let you out in the morning," he said. I lay down with Nieche snuggled into my shirt. I smiled and put my hand on her. "This is so gross," Moon-Tail said as she lay down. "You'll get use too it," I laughed softly. Soon the two of us were fast asleep.

End of part one. Hoped you enjoyed.

Wolffreak51


	2. fur of ice

The next morning we said good bye to Light Flame. "So Starlight, where we going?" Moon-tail asked. "Let hope the place we go, we don't get eaten again," Nieche put in. "I am looking for someone named Ice-fur," I said. The other looked at me. "So where are we going Starlight?" Moon-tail asked. /P

"The outlands of the huwolf packs," I replied. "Please don't tell me that we are going there? That place is so creepy," Moon-tail whine. "Well too bad, that's where we're going," I shot back. I got on all fours and changed into a wolf. I laid so that Nieche clime up to my back. Once she got up to the top we took off.

We ran with no stooping for a good eight hours. "I have never ran that long in my life," Moon-tail panted. "Well the good news is that we are half there," I said back, panting as well. We laid down catching out breath. Soon it was dark and we fell asleep. The next morning we got up and took of again.

In a few hours we come in the huwolf packs. "Haven't been her in a while," I said. Moon-tail looked at me. "Why do you say that?" Moon-tail asked. "Well I had to get the huwolf packs back together again," I replied. "Oh I did hear about that," she said. We started to walk into the trees. Loud howls of pain filled the air.

We ran to where we had heard the sounds. Two different wolf packs where in a fight. "Hey what is going on here?" I shouted. They all stopped and looked at us. "What do you want?" a big black wolf asked. "First off what is going on here?" Moon-tail asked. "These damn outsiders are trying to get in our home lands," said another wolf.

"It's not our fault," said a very skinny gray she-wolf. "I thought the huwolf packs were back to normal," I said. "They were crossing onto our land," said a gray wolf. I jumped up in the air and let out a loud howl for them to stop. "I want to speak with all the alpha wolves of all the huwolf packs, but before I do. I am looking for a wolf by the name of Ice-Fur," I yelled.

A young but very skinny black wolf with ice blue eyes, a white caller of fur around his neck, his front right leg was white, the rest were all black. "I am Ice-Fur," he in a weak voice. I looked at him. "What happen to you?" I asked him. "I got beat up by the other wolves for helping the outlanders," he replied.

"Come with us then," I said. His eyes brightened and smiled at us. "Thank you, do you really mean it?" he asked, his tail wagging. "Well yeah, I don't want to leave you here," I said smiling at him. "Why do you want me to come?" he asked, confused. "Starlight wants you to join the moon pack," Moon-tail said.

"Thank you, but why would you need me. I'm nothing to you or anyone," he said his ears lowing. All the other wolves started growling at Ice-fur. He back up in fearing that they would to something worse to him. "STOP ALL OF THIS RIGHT NOW," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everybody stop and looked at me and Moon-Tail.

"There that's better," I said. "What is that you need, Starlight?" an alpha wolf asked coming up to me. "I want to know what is going on." I asked. "Well," he began, "a lot of these huwolves have been casing a lot of trouble." "Still this no way to treat them," Moon-tail said. The other wolves seem to agree with the two of us. "I want all of this to stop," I growled.

Ice-fur looked at me happily and bowed his head in respect. Nieche stayed quiet the whole time. "Well I guess that can happen," the wolf said. "No it will," I growled. "Fine I will make it happen, there you happy," he said annoyed and walked off. No sooner than were we done, a large green dragon came out of nowhere and grabbed Moon-tail.

The dragon sniffed her and smiled evilly. "Yes I think you will do quite nicely for a slave," he said grinning evilly and taking to the sky. "On no that dragon kidnapped Moon-tail," Nieche said. I could hear the poor girl screaming for my help. "I got to go after her," I said. I turn back into human form and was about to run when something stopped me.

Ice-fur was biting the bottom of my shirt. "Let go," I growled, "I need to save my friend." he took his mouth of my shirt. "Then let me come with you," he said, "I want to repay you for you did for me." "But, your too weak to do anything," Nieche cried. I grab a hold of her and her into my mouth.

"Starlight what are you doing," she asked freaking out. I tilted my head back and swallowed. She soon landed into my stomach. She starts to beat on the walls. "STARLIGHT LET ME OUT OF HERE," she screams. "No, I'll think that you need to stay in there for a while," I said. "Starlight," she wined. I looked at Ice-Fur. "Well are you ready to go," I asked. He nodded.

We ran until nightfall. We stopped and made camp under a tree. I spit Nieche into my hand. She just glared at me. "Don't do that to me ever again," she growled at me. I looked at Ice- Fur. "Is everything okay Ice-Fur?" I asked. "Yeah I just am staving. I didn't have anything thing to eat for the past few days," he said.

I thought for a bit. "Well maybe I can fix that," I said. He looked up at me. "How," he asked, his ears perked up. "Like this." I set Nieche on the ground and snapped my fingers, shrinking down to three inches. His eyes went wide and he got up to get a better look. "What did you to yourself?" he asked.

"Go on, eat me," I said. He backed up a little bit. "What are you nuts. I am not going to eat you," he said. "Look I know that you want something to eat. That's why I did this and I will be fine. The mark of the star on my tail will keep me safe," I said, "And pulls I get eaten all that time. So I don't really care."

He smiles at me and gives me a big lick. I giggled and he open his mouth up. I just was standing there waiting. He uses a paw to push me into his mouth. I landed into his mouth with a plop. "Mmm," he said as he started to lick me all over. I struggled a bit. He wagged his tail and tilted his head back.

I was sliding back to his throat. He smiled and swallowed. I wiggled down his throat and landed into his stomach. "Mmm, thanks Starlight. I needed that," he said. "You're welcome," I said yawning. He curls up into a ball. Nieche come running up to him. "What is it little one?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "Is Starlight ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I am fine Nieche," I said to her even though my voice was muffled. "Ok I was just worried that's all." she said. "Well let's get some sleep then," Ice-Fur yawned and lies down. Nieche crawled up by his stomach and lays down. I leaned up ageist the stomach wall and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to something pushing up. And the next thing you know is that Ice-Fur spit me out. I land on the ground with a thump. "Ouch that hurt," I wined rubbing my back. He lowers his head and licks me gently. "Are you okay, Starlight?" he asked. "Yeah I am fine," I said changing back to my normal size.

I picked up Nieche, got on all fours and changed into a wolf. "Well are you ready to go?" I asked him. "Yes I am," he said smiling. "Good now let's go," I said, taking off. He smiled and fallowed me. We ran for about two hours and came to a mountain. "This has got to be the place," I thought.

"How are we going to get all the way up?" he asked. "Well I can fly in my human form," I said. "Well that might work," he said. I changed back into human form and bought out my silver wings. I flew up, grabbed Ice-Fur and started to fly up higher and higher. We soon head loud screams and I saw someone trying to escape the cave.

"That's Moon-Tail," I screamed. I landed a few feet from her. She ran up to me crying in fear of who knows what that damn thing has done to her and happiness for to see me again. We hugged for a little bit. There was a loud roar in the air. We all turn around the dragon staring down at us. "What do we have here, the silver wolf and an outsider. That will make a wonderful dinner," he said grinning evilly.

Moon-tail run in front of us. "Leave my friends my friend alone," she growled, bringing out her keyblade. "Getting all tough are we," the dragon growled, "then I might as well eat you too." Ice-Fur and I ran up by side Moon-Tail. I was ready to fight to the death. All three of us bare our teeth and I bought out my keyblade.

We all went all head on. Soon after three hours of fighting, we were all tired. "Alright you win, but I will be back," the dragon growled at us. He turned around and was gone. The two wolves came up in front of us. "Well done my young huwolves," Staru said. Chetchu nodded at what she had said.

"Ice-Fur you when please change into human from," both of them said. Ice-Fur changed into a human and walked up to them. "Hold out your hand Ice-Fur," Chetchu said. Ice-Fur did just that and a keyblade came into his hand. "Whoa thanks," he said happily. He turned to Moon-Tail and me. "Thanks for letting me come along," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome it was least thing, I could of done," I said with a smile. There was a flash light, we all turn around and the next thing that you know is we are by the black sun mountains. "Well I guessing that we have to find our next pack mate was the human live," I said. "Ugh why there?" Moon-Tail asked. "Let's get this done and over with," Ice-Fur said. I nodded and we all started walking.

End of part Two

I hope you enjoyed.

Wolffreak51


	3. Leaf in a Strom

"Hey Starlight, do you know where we are going?" Ice-Fur asked. I rolled my eyes. "I told you that we are going to the human settlement for the third time," I said annoyed. Moon-tail laughed quietly to herself. I had a sense that someone was fallowing us. I looked around and growled to myself. The other two looked around in the trees.

Something shot out of the trees at me. I jumped out of the way before I could get hit. I saw a blur of green. "What was that?" Moon-Tail asked. "I don't know," I said. Then two humans came out in front of us. "Look, more huwolves," said a man grinning evilly. I started to growl at the two men. "Aw is the little wolfy getting pissed off," the other man laughed.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch," Ice-fur growled at them. The taller man took out a gun and pointed it at Ice-fur. "Shut your trap or I'll shoot your head off," he said in an angry voice. I took out my dagger and slashed at the man's arm. He yelled in pain and dropped the gun. "Don't you dare try and hurt my friends and I mean it ass holes," I growled in a deep voice. The men looked at me then each other.

"Who the hell are you?" the smaller man asked. "I'm someone that you don't want to mess with," I snarled at them. They turned around and ran off into the trees. "What was that all about?" Moon-Tail asked. "I don't know," I replied. We all heard a soft whimpering coming from within the trees. I turned and headed off in the way that I heard the noise.

The others fallowed me and we came up to a clearing. A pale green wolf was lying in the middle of the clearing, whimpering. She had a nasty gash on her side. The wolf looked up at me and said, "Please don't hurt me." I sat down by her and gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry young one, I won't hurt you," I said. She looked at me and the others and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Ice-Fur asked. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. "Thank you, silver wolf and friends. But, I won't live to long," she said tears falling from her eyes. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. I pulled out my dagger and gave myself a deep cut on my arm. "Starlight what are you doing?" Moon-tail asked. I said nothing and wiped the blood form my arm.

All of them watched in horror at what I was doing. I placed the blood on the green wolf's wound and it started to heal instantly. "Starlight how did you do that?" Ice-fur asked shocked. I said nothing to him and helped the wolf to her feet. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you." I nodded and smiled. I turned around and was about walk away when she shouted, "wait."

"What is it?" I asked. She lowered her head. "Can I come with you guys?" she asked in a low voice. "Sure, I don't see why not," Moon-tail said. "Then welcome to the party," I said with a laugh. The green wolf jumped onto me and started to lick my face all over. "Whoa hey, down girl," I laughed trying to push her off of me. The other two laughed at me, but I glared at them.

She soon got off of me, but my face was coved in salvia. "It looks like Starlight found a new friend," Ice-fur laughed. I growled and snapped my fingers, shrinking him down to about three inches high. "Ahh Starlight what did you do to me?!" he said looking around. I picked him up and gave him a toothy smile. He let out a loud wine, but I put him to my mouth anyway.

He started to thrash around in my mouth, but I smiled deeply. "Starlight let me out and I mean it," he yelled. I just smiled and tilted my head back. He yelped when he started to slide back towards my throat. I gave a hard swallow and a small lump was seen in my neck. The tiny boy started to struggle inside my throat, but soon he landed into my stomach.

Once he was in there, he started to scream and beat on the stomach walls. "STARLIGHT LET ME OUT, I DON'T WANT TO DIE," he screamed and started to sob. "Relax well ya, you not going to die, I made sure of it," I laughed. He leaned up against the wall and sighed. "When can I come out?" he asked. "Well, when you learn not to make fun of me."

Moon-tail's eyes went wide at what she just saw. I turned to her and asked, "What is the matter?" "What in the name of the Star Pack did you just do?!" she nearly screamed. I rolled my eyes. "Oh clam down will you, he's all right," I snapped at her. The green wolf looked at me and whimpered. I turned to her and looked at her.

"What's the matter young one," I asked her. She whimpered and backed away. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered. "Don't worry, I won't," I said smiling. She gave me a weak smile. "What is your name? I'm Moon-tail," said Moon-tail happily. She smiled and changed into a human girl about 13 years old with long pale green hair and darker pale green ears and a tail. She also had bright green eyes and they were filled with happiness.

"My name is Leaf Storm," she said with a bow. "Well you know my name is Starlight and the guy I just ate is Ice-Fur," I laughed weakly. "Sorry about jumping on you like that," she said scratching be hide her head and looking up. "It's ok" I laughed. Both the girls laughed along with me. "May I ask why those humans were after you, Leaf Strom," I said tilting my head to one side.

"I don't know really. They just came after me," she replied. "Ah I see," I said nodding my head. I changed into a wolf and started to cough Ice-Fur up. He landed on the ground with a thump. "Ow that hurt," he whimpered. I changed back into human form and picked him up. He yelped and started to thrash around. "Please don't eat me again. I'm sorry that I made fun of you, just please don't eat me," he yelped.

I laughed quietly to myself. "Oh you're fine," I giggled. For some strange reason he went red all over. When I saw that, I laughed even harder. "Oh you'll be the perfect toy," I laughed. He blushed completely. Both the girls laughed. "Aw he is just so cute," Leaf Storm said smiling. Suddenly I got an idea. I leaned down and gave him a kiss and he went nuts about it.

All three of us broke out laughing like crazy. "Why don't we find a place to stay and have some fun with him," Moon-tail said. "Sure that sounds like a good idea," I said smiling. "Yeah," Leaf Storm said. We all found a cave to stay the night in. "Well, where to begin," I said smiling. "Maybe we should tickle him," Moon-tail said with a big smile.

"No please anything, but that," he whined. I didn't listen to him and did it anyway. He broke into a laughing fit. The three of us giggled as I kept ticking him. "Please stop," he panted. "Alright, hey Moon-tail would you hold him for me please?" I asked. "Uh sure," She said and takes him. I change into a wolf. "Ah I see where this is going," she smiled and tossed him up in the air. I jumped up and caught him in my mouth.

He let out a yelp and I swallowed him for the second time that day. I let out a burp when he landed into my stomach. "Ahhh that felt good," I said rolling onto my back. Leaf Storm came up and started to rub my belly. "Oh that feels good," I moaned. "Want me to put a little presser on it?" she asked. "Sure go for it," I said with a devilish smile.

She started to rub harder. Inside Ice-fur was getting squished around tightly. My leg starts to kick back. "Ohhh that's the spot," I moaned. She giggled and kept rubbing. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP," Ice-fur yelled. "I think that's enough Leaf Storm," I said. "Aww I was starting to have fun," she whined. I smiled and licked her.

"I'll let you mess with him later ok," I said smiling. "Ok," she said. I started to cough him up. He landed on the ground with a thump. He gets up and starts to run. I quickly change into human form and grab him. "And where do you think you're going mister," I said with a smile. He whimpered and his ears fell back.

I smiled softly and gently rubbed in between his ears. He smiled weakly and his tail wagged a little. I let out a loud yawn and sat down. "Tried, Starlight?" Moon-tail asked. "Yeah very," I replied with a yawn. "Get some sleep then, I'll keep watch," Moon-tail said. I smiled and nodded. I lay down with Ice-fur on my chest and started to close my eyes.

Ice-fur snuggled into my shirt witch made me giggle in my sleep. Moon-tail kept watch for the whole night. I woke up to a loud scream. "What the hell, is going on?!" I growled. Moon-tail and Ice-fur where gone. Leaf Storm sat there whimpering. "Leaf Storm what is going on?" I asked. "Those men that attacked me they kidnapped Ice-fur and Moon-tail," she said whimpering.

"Damn it," I screamed and punched the wall of the cave. Leaf Strom whimpered and cowered. I let out a sigh, "Leaf Strom it's not your fault ok." "Ok," she whimpered. "Well I'm going after them," I said. "Can I help?" Leaf Storm asked. I smiled and nodded. "Ok then let's go!" she said and took off out of the cave.

"Hey wait," I called and followed her. We soon stopped after about four hours. "I never ran that far," Leaf Storm panted. "Well I have," I said. She fell to the ground and I ran up by her. "Leaf Storm you ok?" I asked a little worried. "Yeah just tried that's all Starlight." "Well that's good," I said giving her a lick. "Hey Starlight, can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it Leaf Storm."

She shifted uneasily and looked at me. "Could I uh sleep in your stomach?" "Sure, but do you want to anyway?" I asked. "Well when I saw you eat Ice-fur, I wanted see what it was like," she replied. "Alright but you have to run form me," I said and shrank her. "Huh," she looked around confused.

"I'm the predator and you're the prey," I said with a toothy smile. "Ohhh I see," she giggled and took off running. I changed into my wolf form and took off after her. Leaf Strom hid in a tree. I soon came up the tree where she was hiding. "Little human, come out come out where ever you are," I said with a big smile.

She giggled to herself. I heard her and smiled big. "Got ya," I said taking her out of the tree. "Please miss wolf don't eat me," she giggled. "Oh but you look so tasty," I said licking my lips. "Anything but that," she moaned playfully. I leaned my head down and gave her a big slobbery lick, making her giggle.

"Mmm you do taste good my dear," I said with a big smile. She just giggled. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and pushed the girl into my mouth. Leaf Storm landed on my tongue with a 'splat'. I close my mouth around her. "It's nice and warm in here Starlight," she said, snuggling into my tongue. "Well I'm glad you like it," I said with a smile.

I tilted my head back. Leaf Strom started to side back towards my throat. With a big 'gulp' I had her whole body inside my throat. She giggled and started to wiggle around. I laughed, "Hey that tickles." She giggled and kept doing it. I was laughing very loudly when she landed into my stomach. "Damn girl you got me good," I said panting.

She giggled and starts to rub the walls. My tail wages, "Oh that's the spot." "You really do like your belly rub don't you," she giggled. "I prefer the inside, but yes I do." Leaf Storm lets out a loud yawn and snuggles into the fleshy walls. "Tried?" I asked. "Yeah, big time," she yawned. "Well get some rest then I'll let you out in the morning."

She was already asleep. I smiled and lay down in the grass. After a couple hours we both woke up. "Have a nice nap, Leaf Storm?" I asked. "Yes I did and thanks," she said rubbing the walls. "And what's that?" I asked. "You know what," she giggled. I just laughed. I got to my feet. "Well we should try and find the others," I said coughing her out.

"Yeah you're right," she smiled. I changed back into human form and picked her up. "So where are we going?" she asked. I walked up to an old building. "Well this looks like a nice place for the night," I said with a smile. I came up to an old looking room and walked in. I looked around and then let out a loud yawn. "Damn I'm getting tried."

"So am I," Leaf Storm whined. I lie down on an old bed and look up at the ceiling. Leaf looks at me and whimpers. "Star we will find them we just got to keep our faith up." I look down at her and smile, "yeah your right that's all we need to have is faith." She smiles and lies on my stomach. "Want to go back in there?" I said with a smile. She looks up and her tail wags, showing me yes. I laugh and pick her up.

She wiggles around playfully and I put her up to her waist in my mouth. She starts to laugh as I lick her feet. I smile evilly and suck her all the way in. "Starlight," she laughs. I say nothing and swallow. She wiggles down witch makes me laugh. She soon land into my belly and starts to rub the walls. "Mmmm that feels good leaf," I said with a yawn.

"Sounds like you're getting sleepy Starlight." I didn't reply for I was fast asleep. Leaf smiles and curls up, she soon falls asleep. The next morning I wake up to someone yelling. "COME ONE COME ALL TO PETE'S CIRCUS." I groaned and got up. "What the fuck?!" I looked outside to see a fat man and I mean fat, standing on a platform with a ringleader's uniform yelling the same thing over and over again.

That's when I notice something. In one of the cages was Moon-tail and Ice-fur. 'That good for nothing ass hole,' I thought. As much I wanted to race out there and free them, I knew better then to just run out in front of a bunch of humans. Using a spell I hid my wolf ears and tail, I walked out in the crowd. When Moon and Ice saw me, there tail's started to wag. I made a sign to stay quiet until I came to free them. They both nodded and I fallowed in the shadows of the crowd.

"Hey Star what was going on?" leaf asked me. "Well good news and bad news," I began, "the good is that I found moon and ice but the bad is they're fucking show animals for a damn circus." "Oh I see," she said. I smiled, "well I'm going to get them." "Hey star can I come out." I slapped my face, that's one thing I forget to do. Quickly hiding in an ally I coughed her out.

"Ewww this is so gross," she giggled. I just smiled for I could tell she was just trying to lighten my mood. "Well I could just send you back in there." She shook her head, "we have to get moon and ice out of there." "I know," I chuckled. I hid her in my pants pocket and kept in the shadows following my friends. Soon, I come up to a big, colorful tent. "Damn this thing is huge," I gasped.

"HEY YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" yelled a man's voice. 'oh shit I know that voice," I thought I slowly turned around. "Hey kid, the show doesn't start for another hour," he said and smiled. "Oh I know that I came to be a part of the circus," I said quickly. "Oh really," the tallest man asked. "What are you here to do?" "Uhhhh,"I began.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a really pissed of dragon. I soon smiled, "dragon tamer." Both of their eyes went wide. "Are sure about that kid?" I nodded not saying anything. "Well then I'm Tim the manger and this Jake my partner," the tall man said and pointed to other. "And what might your name be my dear," Jake asked sweetly. "Star." They both looked at me and smiled.

"Well then Star you better get to work before the show with that beast." They both smiled and me and before I could say a thing they both pushed me into the cage, locking it up tight. "10-1 she gets eaten," they both joked as they walked away. The dragon looked at me and hissed. "Whoa there I don't want to be here as much as you do," I said softly. "Then why are you here?" he hissed.

Leaf started to whimper, "starlight please can I come out." The dragon looked at me and smiled evilly. "So you're the one they call the silver wolf." I nodded and gulped knowing I wasn't in the best place to fight back if I needed to. The beast inch his way over and pinned me down. "AHH HEY," I yelped. He smiled even bigger and gave me a big slobbery lick. "Gah what the fuck are you doing."

"Those ass holes haven't fed me in weeks and I think you'll do quite nicely," he purred as he licked me again. "Aw gross, let me go damn it. I have to free my friends and beat it," I growled. He looked at me. "So those other huwolves you know." "YES" I nearly screamed. The dragon got off of me and look straight at me with his red eyes.

"Here's the deal girl, won't eat you, but only if you get me out of this hell hole." I looked down a bit. I was only here to free my friends. "No I won't unless you help me free moon-tail and ice-fur." He hissed and pinned me down again. "I made you a deal take it or leave it," he growled. I yelped, "You can eat the four of us when we're out." He looked at me for a sec and then smiled bigly.

"But you have to promise not to hurt us," I choked out. "Mmm I won't, I love the feeling of live prey in my belly." "Hey star, you still alive in there." "Uh yeah," I said. Jake came up to the cage and started to laugh. "So you thought you could tame the beast," he chuckled. The dragon hissed and got off of me. "Remember the deal," a voice said in my mind.

"Oh shut up and let me out all ready," I grunted. "Fine, fine." He unlocked the cage and I walked out. When I was a ways behind, I turned to the cage and nodded. "Don't worry I won't." I said back to him. "HEY STAR LETS GO," Jake yelled. I yelped and ran to the tent. Inside I was greeted by this so called Pete. "So you're the one to take on razor," he chuckled.

"Yeah so what of it," I grunted. Pete got in my face and said, "well let's just say, he doesn't like people very well." 'Gross his breath reeks bad big time' I thought. "The show starts in a few minutes, so get changed." He tossed some cloths at me. I held them up to look at. 'You have got to be kidding me' I thought. The suit he had me wear was quite, um how to say it slutty.

The shirt showed too much of my upper body. As for the pants I didn't mind but the color was a bit wired. They were a bright pink with flames on them. "Really why in the hell do I have to wear this?" I grunted. Pete chuckled, "well my dear it's about the crowd, not you. Plus they love to see the woman's body." I wasn't listening to what he was saying for I saw moon-tail and ice-fur in their wolf forms.

They were being forced to do crazy and dangerous tricks. Moon-tail fell and scraped herself petty bad. "UP MUTT UP," the ringmaster yelled. She just growled, but did as she was told. Soon in about half an hour their part of the show was over and I was up. As I was walking past moon-tail fell to the ground in pain.

"Aww was it worth to get these huwolves for the show Pete," the man asked. "Yeah I paid those two men to catch them," he said. "Yeah well I heard there were four of them not two." I said nothing and kept walking. "Moon," leaf whimpered softly form my pocket. "Shh, Leaf be quiet," I said in her mind. I walked into the ring and as the crowd cheered. Razor come up and hissed, but smiled. "You're the first one to face me in the ring huwolf," he said in my mind.

I just looked at him and smiled. "Is that so," I said back, "well then let's give this crowd a good show, shall we." He smiled at the idea. "Let's dance lizard breath." I sneered and grabbed a whip. He hissed, getting in a hunting crouch, he leaped for me. But I dodge and whipped his behind. "DOWN BEAST," I yelled. He just hissed and came after me again.

The crowd roared in delight as I kept fighting. But, soon he pinned me down and hissed. "You're doing well," I said in his head. "So are you silver one but I'm afraid your fun is about to end," he sneered in my mind. My eyes went wide as he grabbed me with his tail and tossed me into the air. He caught me in his mouth and snapped it shut. The crowed gasp at the sight. He purred and swished me around. "AHH hey this wasn't to part of the act," I yelped.

"Trust me huwolf I know what I'm doing," he said softly, "push up on the roof of my mouth to show the crowd you're fighting back." I did as I was told. Slowly, little by little the crowd could see his mouth open up to show my form covered in saliva. They were slight for a little bit then one by one they all started to cheer. I jumped out and he snapped his jaw shut. I whipped him on the face. "DOWN," I shouted. He growled but did as he was told.

"Good," I smiled, "open." He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" he asked in my head." "Your mouth," I replied. He said nothing and did as he was told. "Ladies and gentlemen," I shouted, "watch as I brave the beast's mouth again." They all shout with glee as I climbed back inside. "Damn that girl has guts," I heard Pete say, "I want her to be the main part of this show." Razor purred and gave my back a playful lick. "You taste good huwolf," he said softly. I chuckled and hung upside down from his mouth.

He set me down as Pete came out on stage. "THAT'S ALL FOCKS LET'S HEAR IT FOR STAR THE DRAGON TAMER." The crowd roared as I bowed. Soon I walked out to wash myself off. As I did I heard Pete and the other men talking. "We got good money off of the girl then we did those damn wolves, I say we give them to the beast." "Good idea Pete, it was a waste of time catching them," I heard Jake say.

When I was done I walked to razor's cage. "Good news we can leave to night." He looked at me and smiled. "And I get a good meal." "Shhh listen to me. The men are going to dump my friends in here for food, eat them then me after I free you and then we can leave." He smiled and lay in the shadows as I hid. Moon and Ice were in their human forms as they were being pushed towards the cage.

"W-what are doing with us," Moon-tail whimpered in fear. "You're going be lunch for our pet dragon," Tim sneered. Both the wolves started to freak out, but they were pushed into the cage and the men locked it up tight. Moon-tail whimpers and backs up as razor got up. He looked at both of them and smiled, "so your friends of Starlight." They both nodded slowly. "Don't worry I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he picked Moon-tail up and held her over his open mouth.

Her eyes went wind and she started to scream. Razor dropped her into his mouth and swallowed. Ice-fur backed up a bit as the dragon got closer. "P-please don't eat me," he whimpered. Razor looked at him and said softly, "starlight asked me to she wants to you guys out." Ice just looked at him then nodded slowly for is ok.

Razor grabbed him and opens his mouth. He gently sets him in and swallows. Seeing that the deed is done I chop off the lock to the cage. The door slowly open and he came out. "Ah finally freedom," he purred. "Hey what about me," I grunted. He chuckles, "get on my back then I'm saving that wonderful taste of yours for later." I rolled my eyes and got on. He took petty damn fast. "WHAO SLOW DOWN," I laughed.

He soon landed and I jumped down. "Well," I sighed, "let's get this over with." He chuckled and opened his mouth. I laughed a little. "Again with the act," I smiled and climbed in. he purred and started to lick me all over. I couldn't help myself and began to laugh. "Hey stop I'm ticklish," I laughed trying to fight back. He chuckles and swallows. "Mmmmm tasty wolfy," he purred.

I landed with a 'Plop' in his belly. Moon and Ice looked at me. "STAR," they both shouted and hugged me. "Hey don't forget me," Leaf giggled. I plucked her out of my pocket. Ice blushes a little and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed a little too. "It's good to see you both again," I said with a big smile. We all let out a loud yawn, lying down, we soon all fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to birds chirping. I looked down to see Leaf Strom was curled up with a keyblade in her hands. I nudged her a bit and she groaned. "What starlight?" She looked at the keyblade and her eyes went wide. "WHAO COOL." The other woke up with a grunt and were a bit surprised to see Leaf storm with a keyblade.

"It's a gift from the Star Pack," I said softly and rubbed her head. She giggled a bit as I rubbed her. "Tell them thanks for it and a friend like you," she said hugging me. "Uhhh Starlight you might want to see where we are," ice said. I looked up and my eyes went wide. "OH SHIT. Why the forbidden forest," I groaned. Little did we know we were being watched.


End file.
